


No One Wins

by Iamsercetlynot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex sneak around, Bromance, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Competition, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gree and Cody Rivalry, Kissing, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Oblivious Barriss, Rivalry, except ahsoka and rex, no one wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsercetlynot/pseuds/Iamsercetlynot
Summary: Cody and Gree’s rivalry has existed since the day they met. So when Cody volunteers himself for a mission with Gree and the unattainable Barriss Offee, what could go wrong?
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Barriss Offee, CC-2224| Cody & Barriss Offee, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Cody stepped into the lift, his helmet clipped to his side. 

He couldn’t get his conversation with Rex out of his head. He didn’t see his vod as often as he would have liked, despite their Generals tight bond. Kenobi trusted Cody enough to send him on missions without his guidance. General Skywalker liked to keep his Captain close to his side. Cody tried to make the most of the rare occasions that required a partnership between the 212th and the 501st. 

Cody shouldn’t have argued with Rex. He was just… concerned. He’d heard the rumors from Waxer and Boil. About Rex’s tight bond with his Commander, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Not that he’d ever seen anything romantic between them. He’d served on multiple missions with the duo. They were a good team. Friendly and yet professional. 

But then there was the last mission. Where he learned that Ahsoka had been telling Rex fairytales. Stories of romantic deeds and heroic journeys. Nobody present could deny the way she was looking at him that day. Or the tension between them as she shoved him to his knees. Rex did. He’d simply gotten defensive and switched the focus onto Cody’s apparent affections for his higher up. Commander and Jedi, Barriss Offee. 

And how he and Gree fought over her attention, but Cody would deal with that later. This must-have started from a rumor. Cody had only fought beside Commander Offee once. She’d been a good leader. Slightly strict, but she got the job done. She was the polar opposite of Ahsoka. There was nothing reckless or unsure about her actions. Granted, she was pretty. But not enough for Cody to find truth to the rumors. Perhaps Gree might have fallen for her, but not Cody. He’d almost said the same to Rex, but then Ahsoka had appeared. Cody had made himself scarce. There was a possibility that she had overheard their argument. He didn’t want her retaliating and telling the other Jedi about the rumors.

The lift doors opened on the next floor. The very object of his musings stood in front of him. Jedi Knight and Commander Barriss Offee. 

A long dress with an equally long black cloak with a huge hood over her head. It swished across the floor as she entered the lift. A dark diamond tattoo pattern dotted across her nose and under her eyes. A single lightsaber hung at her waist. A perfect combination of 

Mirialan and Jedi culture. It looked good on her. 

“Which floor?” He asked politely.

She glanced over at the lit buttons. “We’re going to the same floor.” 

He inclined his head in acknowledgment. He’d snapped to attention at her appearance. Hands by his sides, head up, and shoulders back. It was uncomfortable… but even more, so that she didn’t immediately tell him to be at ease. 

He coughed. 

“At ease,” Commander Offee said. She didn’t even spare him a glance as he relaxed. Her mind appeared to be elsewhere. 

This was awkward. Cody searched for anything to speak about. Not that it mattered. He wasn’t trying to impress her. It would be better for the rumors if he didn’t speak to her. Not they would stop. The Clone Troopers had to fight boredom somehow. Then he remembered. 

“Congratulations on your promotion to Jedi Knight, sir,” Cody said. 

“Thank you.” She dipped her head. “It’s been a long time coming.” 

“I supposed you’ll be a General then.” 

She didn’t seem too excited about the prospect. Not that he was surprised. She was more of a healer than a warrior. From the stories the 41st told, she could identify over 300 different types of medicinal herbs. Once she even set a broken bone when a medic was unavailable. “Perhaps. Maybe it’d be less confusing for those who can’t tell Ahsoka and me apart.” 

Clones confused the two girls together? What kind of di’kuts was Kaminos creating nowadays? “Get you and Commander Tano mixed up?” Cody snorted. “Excuse me sir, but comparing you two would be like comparing a thunderstorm and a rainbow.” 

She giggled. 

Cody stared at her. Did… he just make Commander Offee laugh? Not that it was the first time he’d gotten a woman to laugh. Force knows that it wasn’t hard to make Commander Tano laugh. On leave, he once went to a bar with the Wolfpack. They’d met a few women that way. He’d made one of them, a pink Twi-lek, laugh with some stupid pick up line. Which led to her making out with Wolfee for the rest of the night. Either way, he’d still made her laugh.

But making Commander Offee laugh? She had a reputation for being uptight and no-nonsense. A habit that she’d likely picked up from General Luminera. From stories the 41st told, she disdained most jokes and pranks. Commander Tano was the only one who’d ever made her laugh. And now him. 

She was actually looking at him and smiling. Her dark blue eyes crinkled at the corners. “A thunderstorm and a rainbow?”

“Yeah.” The corners of his mouth lifted. Wouldn’t hurt to play along. “‘Cause, you’ve got this dark and mysterious thing going on.” 

“Dark and mysterious?” She raised a hand to her mouth. 

“Commander Tano is bright and loud. Like a rainbow. ” He further expounded. “It’s what makes you both work so well together. 

“She does seem to bring hope wherever she goes.” She nodded thoughtfully. “ Force willing, she doesn’t lose that quality.” 

“Indeed,” Cody agreed. The lift beeped as the button lit up at their floor. A pity. He’d been enjoying his conversation with the Jedi. The lift doors slid open. Cody looked up and found himself face to face with his rival. 

Leader of the 41st corps, Commander Gree.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eat my dust mirsh'kyramud !” Gree yelled as Cody rammed his speeder into the wall. 

Cursing, Cody grabbed his heavy cannon and aimed for the wheels on Gree’s retreating speeder. BOOM. The back two wheels exploded, sending Gree flying off. He hit the ground with a thud. Cody whooped. “Take that, besom!”

“CODY. GREE. GET YOUR SHEBS OVER HERE.”

…...

The cadets lined up for target practice. For a moment, all was quiet except for the steady pew-pew of blaster shots. Then,

“Nibral, you can’t even shoot straight.” 

“Fek off Cody, you’re shooting fully automatic.”

“Look at that, you’re not even close to the bullseye.”

“I SAID FEK OFF. You don’t even need to be good to use that.” 

“Rex could shoot better than you with his eyes closed.”

“So? At least he’s not using your blaster.”

“Please leave me out of this,” Rex called from further up the line. 

“CODY. GREE. SHUT UP.” 

……

Cody and Gree stared into each other's eyes. Both kept their eyes as wide as they could. First to blink, lost. Bly stood in between them, his fingers on a stopwatch. His eyes were on the ceiling. Bly had lost track of how many times he’d ref-ed their staring contests. Frankly, he was tired of them. 

Seconds ticked away. Gree’s eyes began watering. Cody repeated over and over in his head, “Don’t blink, don’t blink, don’t blink”.

Gree leaned forward and clapped his hands in Cody’s face. He startled and blinked. 

“HA! YOU LOST!” Gree crowed. 

“YOU KRIFFING CHEATER-” Cody roared, springing to his feet. 

“CODY! GREE!”

…….

To summarize, Alpha yelled at them a lot. Not that it did anything. All of these memories flashed through Cody’s mind as he stared at Gree. Twin red short mohawks on top of Gree’s head contrasted with his green camo armor and helmet. He looked like a ripe twi-lek kissing plant. 

Gree had smiled when he saw his Commander. That smile faded away as he laid eyes on Cody. Their rivalry had started from the day they both entered Alpha 17’s training program. Both came from the same Command Trooper DNA, different batches. They both passed the program with high honors. Cody personally thought that Alpha favored him over Gree. Alpha said that their variation had more testosterone than the other batches. As if it explained why he and Gree argued so much. Cody didn’t think that had anything to do with it. All he knew was that from the moment they met, Cody could not let Gree beat him. Lose to Rex? Fine. But not Gree. 

“Commander Offee.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at him. “Commander Cody.” 

“Commander Gree,” Cody said slowly. He stepped out of the lift with Commander Offee, almost squaring up with his vod. The last time they’d been together had been months ago. At the battle of Quebec. Kenobi had come to the aid of General Luminera and the 41st. Cody and Gree had competed over who could get the most droid kills. They reached the 1000s before Kenobi sent Cody in his place to help the 501st. Which Cody was fine with because he’d been losing. Kenobi sent him away just when he was one droid ahead of Gree. Cody won by default. Gree called foul-but Cody didn’t care. 

Some rumors had started after that battle. Some said that Cody was sent away because he and Gree fought over Commander Offee’s attention. Which was absolute bantha osik. Offee hadn’t even been present at the battle. Cody and Gree had never fought over the attention of a woman before. Gree was said by rumor to be pretty close with his female commanders. Cody knew it to be true by the way he spoke with General Unduli. There was a mutual respect there. Assumedly, Gree was the same with his commander. It had been a preposterous thought. 

Or so it was months ago. Now, staring at Gree, still riding on the high of having made the pretty Jedi laugh, Cody wasn’t so sure. Gree didn’t look happy to see his vod next to the Commander. 

Commander Offee waved her hand. “I assume that you two have already met.” 

Gree straightened. “We trained together.” 

Commander Offee folded her arms, tucking her hands into her long sleeves. “Under Alpha 17. As most of the commanders have. I believe that Rex, Wolffe, and Bly have also trained with you.” 

“Correct Sir. The last time Gree and I fought together must have been in Quebec.” Cody also straightened. If he put his helmet on, he’d be taller than his vod. He knew because he and Gree had measured their kits against each other before they shipped out on Kamino. Rex had called them both di’kuts as, being clones, they all measured the same. Cody didn’t care. He was about 10 centimeters taller than Gree and Rex couldn’t take that knowledge. away from him. 

“Perhaps in the future you will,” Commander Offee said dismissively. “Commander Gree is needed elsewhere. We have a mission in the lower levels of Coruscant.” 

Gree smirked at him. Cody recognized that look. It was Gree’s way of saying ‘suck it Nibral’. Cody had then what General Kenobi referred to as his ‘light bulb moments’. 

“The lower levels of Coruscant? Your mission wouldn't happen to be at Luna's, would it?” He asked casually.

“Yes, we do have business with Luna's,” Barriss admitted. Lunas was known for being the location of shady dealings. Especially Separatist ones. Its name came up often in reports. Their mission must not be that classified if she was telling him this easily. Or she trusted him. Either way, Cody saw his opening. 

“I’ve been there before. I would be happy to escort Gree and you there.” 

Gree frowned. “That would not be necessary-” 

“Thank you, Commander Cody-” 

“Cody is fine ma’am.” Cody interrupted. He resisted the urge to wink at Gree. He looked almost murderous at his vod’s suggestion. 

“Then call me Barriss.” She gestured to Gree. “I allow all my friends to call me so.” 

Commander Offee-Barriss- considered him as a friend? Cody was stepping up in the world. Granted, she was putting him on the same level as Gree. Cody could envision himself passing him already. 

Barriss continued. “If you have experience in Luna’s, then I would be honored to have you with us. It never hurts to be too prepared in a mission.” 

And he was in. Cody saluted. “It is an honor to serve with you, sir.” 

“Then meet us at the dock tomorrow morning. Gree will debrief you.” Barriss turned on her heel and continued on down the hallway. 

Gree waited until she was out of earshot. Then he pointed his finger in Cody’s face. 

“Whatever you are doing, stop it.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cody said innocently. 

Gree scowled. “I know you, Cody. You may not have as much game as Wolfee, but you still do better than most of us.” 

This was news to him. Clearly, there were rumors about his relations with the ladies. None of them were true unless they were about making ladies laugh. Cody wasn’t going to admit it to Gree. “Are you saying I’m better than you?” Cody whistled. “I ought to get a recording of you saying that.”

“No. I’m saying stay away from my Commander.”

“She lets me call her Barriss, but not her loyal commander? Does that hurt your feelings?” Cody taunted. 

Gree’s hands curled into fists. “Di’kut, are you deaf !?! I said, stay away from my commander.” 

“Why? I’m not flirting with her.” 

“No, but I’m warning you.” 

“Aww, is someone jealous that you’re not on a first-name basis?” Cody’s voice rose to a teasing, high pitched octave. 

“Could you please stop harping on that?!?” Gree rubbed his face. “That’s not the issue here.” 

“There is no issue here.” Cody clapped his vod on the back. “What is here is a mission where I am accompanying you and Miss Barriss. We will accomplish the mission. You will get the kudos. I will get the girl. Everyone’s happy.” 

“No, I-” Gree blew out his breath in a loud exhale. “ARGH.” He flung up his hands and stomped away, muttering curses under his breath. 

Cody followed his vod from a safe distance. He’d let him cool down a bit before engaging with him again. He grinned. This mission was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small translation list for newbies to the Clone Wars Fandom and Mando’a:  
> Nibral - Loser, Failure  
> Di’kut - Idiot   
> Vod - Brother  
> Mirsh'kyramud - boring person (lit: brain assassin)  
> Besom - ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners (in Mandalorian terms)  
> Shebs- Butt or backside  
> Krif /Fek /osik - Cursing in Mando'a which is pretty self-explanatory
> 
> But yeah. Cody and Gree huh? Gotta love them.   
> Hope yall enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

They met up on a shuttle bus the next day.

Cody and Gree were both surprised to find Captain Rex and Commander Tano waiting for them. Commander Offee explained that they also had a mission in the lower levels of Coruscant.

It is to their advantage that the shuttle is completely empty of other travelers. Then again, it was about 0400 Standard Galactic Time. No normal citizens would be traveling at this hour. The Jedi had disappeared off to the bus’s refresher together. It was just Cody, Gree, and Rex. 

“Just like old times,” Cody said fondly, slapping Rex on the back. 

Rex rolled his eyes. “You two better not start arguing like old times.”   
Gree snorted. “Tell Cody not to start it and I won’t.” 

“It is so like you to put all the blame on me,” Cody snapped. 

“Force help me, this is exactly like old times.” Rex settled back in his seat. “Don’t tell me that I’m going to play the role of Alpha today.” 

Cody and Gree glared at each other for a moment longer. Then, Cody sighed. They were on a mission together, one that he wasn’t supposed to be on. It’d be best to try to get on with Gree, at least in the presence of Rex. “You’re right vod. It shouldn’t be necessary.”

Gree seemed to relax at Cody’s Admission. He was pacing the walkway between the padded seats and small tables that made up the shuttle bus. Cody and Rex were seated opposite each other. “Alpha did yell at us a lot,” Gree admitted. 

Cody snapped his fingers. “Remember when his voice died from yelling at us so he had to use a megaphone for a week?” 

“Not that it did much. It kept glitching and making him sound like an Ewok.” Rex chuckled.

They laughed at the memory of their trainer, his voice high pitched and garbled thanks to the megaphone. Cody and Gree had been assigned to cleaning duty for a week. Not that it stopped them. They’d turned it into a competition of who could clean the most floors. Alpha had them removed from it once he found out. Which worked in their favor in a way. 

Gree tossed himself down in a seat across the aisle from them. “Funny, having a Captain tell me how to behave.” He smirked at Rex. “I hear there are a lot of rumors about you vod.” 

Rex shrugged, not rising to the bait. “Same could be said about you two.” 

Gree and Cody both saw the chain at the same time. A simple rope strand with a single five-piece credit hanging from it. Their eyes slid from it to Rex’s face, to each other. It was unlike their vod to wear jewelry. Sure, he dyed his hair and his armor paintings were unique. But that was standard clone trooper stuff. To get back to their Mando roots and pay homage to Jango Fett. Credits were also hard to come by. For Rex to waste one? Even more unlike him. Perhaps it was part of his disguise? 

Rex didn’t really have a disguise. All of the men carried holsters at their sides for their blasters. Cody and Gree wore baggy clothing and floppy hats to conceal their identity. They even went as far as to add fake hair and makeup. Cody wore a false beard with glasses while Gree got a tan and painted his eyebrows. Gree looked ridiculous, but he looked nothing like a clone. 

Rex looked… normal. Apart from a grey t-shirt and dark blue joggers tucked into his military boots, anybody who knew what a clone was would recognize him as one. If he’d added chains or earrings, the necklace would make sense. But it was just there. Dangling from his neck like a statement. 

Before they could question him more, the girls returned. Cody caught his breath. Barriss had forgone her usual customer ‘thunderstorm’ esque ensemble for a red hoodie and black pants. Her brown hair was twisted in a knot above her head, held in place by various silver pins. She’d covered her tattoos with a powder that made her usual yellowish skin look darker. A dark red lipstick replaced her usual black, which almost made her even more alluring. Her lightsaber was nowhere in sight. She looked a bit deadly and with a manila folder under her arm, on a mission. 

Cody and Gree both stood as Barriss approached. “Here take my seat,” They said in unison. 

She waved them both off, electing to sit across from Gree. Much to Cody’s dismay. While she had not outright turned him down, Gree would still count it as a point in his favor. 

Wait, points? Had he just turned this mission into a competition? He’d taken this mission to annoy Gree and as a chance to get closer to Barriss, but he’d thought he’d drop the rivalry with his vod through the duration of it. Apparently, that was impossible. 

Ahsoka slid into the booth next to Rex. She looked like a mechanic in her dark jumpsuit and tall boots. Her mission must not require as much stealth as theirs. Perhaps they were going to sabotage a separatist airship. He focused back on Barriss as she flipped open a yellow file and took out a picture. She showed it to Cody and Gree. 

“Our target is a man named Devon. He's a known separatist sympathizer who works for a Republic senator. We need to get pictures of him making a deal to prove his affiliation and remove him from the senator’s pay.” 

“And what about those two?” Gree nodded towards Ahsoka and Rex. 

“The Captain and I have a separate mission,” Ahsoka said. “We will be close to Lunas if you require backup.”

“Which we will not be requiring. I have complete faith in my commanders.” Barriss directed her words towards them with a smile. She laid the picture back with the contents of the file. 

Rex coughed. “With all due respect to my superiors, I would be careful with those two, Sir. Cody and Gree have history.” 

Cody narrowed his eyes at Rex. What was his vod getting at? Was he trying to remove him from the mission with them? He better not bring up the rumors. Cody would expose Rex to Ahsoka if he did. Whether he liked her or not. Let him deal with the consequences if he dared to ruin his reputation. 

“History?” Barriss said in confusion. 

“Back on Kamino, they could never get along. Always arguing and competing over something. We used to call them arch-nemesis.” Rex said. “I’ll be relieved to find that they’d stopped arguing.” 

Ah. Rex was warning him. Don’t compete on this mission. ‘Sorry Rex,’ Cody thought grimly. ‘Too late for that.’

“That was a long time ago.” Gree pulled his floppy hat further down so that it covered his eyes. “I am much wiser now. Such amusements do not tempt me now. ” 

Cody rolled his eyes. Right. Like you didn’t start half of it. Gree had been an eager participate in their hijinks, whether he cared to admit it or not. He certainly hadn’t grown out of it as their verbal spar yesterday had proved. 

“I can’t imagine either of you being so childish. You both rank high in the GAR.” Barriss’s dark blue eyes were on him. Cody felt torn between the truth and the power her eyes had over him. Then it hit him. She was looking at him for answers. Not her loyal Commander. Him. “What caused all of this?” 

Cody seized the opportunity. 

“I’m not sure. All I know is that from the day we met, he’s had it out for me.” He released a long-suffering sigh. “Perhaps he couldn’t stand that my looks are vastly superior to his own.” 

“Bantha Osik.” Gree snapped. “You’ve had it out for me since the day we met. You couldn’t stand that I was smarter than you.” 

“Perhaps that is why I wanted to come on this mission. To smooth things over with my vod.” 

Gree was not buying it. Barriss was. He hadn’t felt her force signature on him, searching for the truth to his words. “Yeah right. The only way you could smooth things over with me is if you admit that was I right in the Tibet Incident.”

“That would be impossible, as you were wrong.” Cody winked. Gree’s scowl deepened. 

Ahsoka cupped her chin in her hands. “So instead of a meet-cute, it’s a meet-hate.” 

Cody squinted at her. “A meet what?” 

“I have no idea what that is, but I hate it,” Gree said. 

Barriss sighed. “It’s a common rom-com holovid trope.” 

Cody and Gree looked at each other. They had never heard of a rom-com holo-vid before. Cody could only guess from Barriss’s distasteful expression that it was terrible. He made a mental note to avoid such vids. 

“A meet-cute is like when two people meet in a romantic way and fall in love at first sight.” Ahsoka pointed at them. “Your situation makes it the inverse. Two people meet and hate each other at first sight.” 

“Nope,” Gree said adamantly. “Still hate it.” 

Cody made a face. “Sorry sir, I’m going to have to agree with my vod on this.” 

Rex snickered. Barriss looked at him and arched an eyebrow at his appearance. “Captain Rex, I would advise you to hide that credit you have around your neck,” Barriss nodded towards the necklace. “It may make you more of a target.” 

“A necklace?” Ahsoka glanced over at him. Her features seemed to freeze as she studied the credit. 

“Since when did you have a necklace?” Gree asked softly.

“Since now,” Rex said evenly. He was focused on Ahsoka. Her lips parted. 

“It doesn’t matter when he got it. Just tuck it in.” Barriss opened her manila folder and crossed her legs. 

Was it just him or did Rex’s eyes look darker than normal? 

“Yes, sir.” Rex slowly began tucking it into his shirt. Ahsoka shifted in her seat, her eyes fixed on his hands. The air felt…. heavy. A new undercurrent of tension had entered the shuttle.

Cody glanced at Barriss. Her eyes were on the file before her. He looked back at the pair. Were his eyes deceiving him? Or was Ahsoka Tano giving his vod flirty eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Two shots of Corellian whiskey,” Cody told the bartender. The Rodian squinted at him as he picked up his credits. 

Gree sidled up to Cody, leaning against the counter. They’d all entered separately, as not to attract attention. Luna’s was known for being a hang out for spies and backhanded deals. The neon sign hanging over the bar illuminated a smaller sign reading, ‘Luna’s is not to be held responsible for the loss of property or life’. Comforting. A few stages and plush seatings dotted around the room. In the middle was a huge screen surrounded by speakers. “I wasn’t the only one who saw that, right?” 

“Tano and Rex?” Cody kept his eyes on the glasses lined up in front of him. The tipping bottle as the Rodian filled them up. 

Gree shifted as the glasses slid towards them. The Rodian moved onto the next customer. “Yeah. How long has that been going on?” 

“Rex claims that nothing is going on.” Cody downed his shot. He wasn’t trying to get drunk. Just something to help him blend in. Steady his nerves. Gree eyed the second glass’s contents before chugging it. To his credit, he didn’t gag. Whiskey was not the Commander’s usual drink. 

“That’s not what the rumors say.”

“You believe rumors over your vod’s word?” 

Gree turned, watching as Barriss entered the bar. Her hips swayed as she moved, the multicolored strobe lights passing over her face. “I believe what I see. And what I saw today confirmed that there is some truth behind those rumors.” 

Cody saw how her eyes swept the area, searching for them. They lifted their empty glasses, saw the acknowledgment in her eyes. “Rex says that there are rumors about us too.” 

“As to be expected.” Gree seemed unbothered. He set his glass back on the counter. 

“Rumors that say we fight over Barriss.” Cody studied his vod’s face. “Wouldn’t there be some truth to that statement as well?” 

Gree’s jaw flexed. “I told you to leave my Commander alone.” 

A man and a woman appeared at their side, forcing them to shut up. The woman was completely covered in navy blue paint, from the appendages extending off her head to her black boots. Cody couldn’t place her as a Twi-lek or a Togruta. Perhaps some other species? The man was similarly covered in blood-red paint. He looked human. She looked delicate beside him, her appendages reaching almost halfway up his face. 

He waved the Rodian over. “A shot of Corellian whiskey.” The man had a gruff voice. Like he was getting over a cold. 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” The woman piped up. 

“Strong drink for someone your size,” Cody commented. 

The woman swiveled around. She had light blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. “I like it strong.” Her lips curved into a seductive smile. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” 

A red arm circled protectively around her waist. The woman leaned into his touch, tilting her head back to look up at her companion's eyes. Amber eyes. They reminded Cody of someone. 

“Are you jealous?” She teased. Her hand stroked his jaw, mixing the paints. Purple streaked down the side of his jaw. 

He remained silent, his stare fixed on Cody and Gree. Mine. 

Geez, mate. I don’t want your girl. Cody thought. He focused on the counter in front of him, allowing the man to win. He wasn’t trying to attract more attention to himself. 

The Rodian placed the shots in front of them. The man gulped it and set it down. The woman scooped up her drink. 

“See you, boys.” The blue woman blew them a kiss as the man led her away. 

Gree and Cody exchanged a look of disgust and relief. Couples. 

Gree nudged him. “There’s the target.” 

Cody saw him. A scruffy smuggler. He was seated near the back of the bar, directly off to the side of the big screen. 

“We need an excuse for Barriss to take pictures of him.” She was seated in a plush seat at a direct diagonal angle from their target. Already a collection of drinks sat beside her, likely sent from men around the room. She looked bored, tapping her fingers on a silver camera at her side. Not the best place to put it, but it was too late to tell his Commander that. Cody looked from her to the big screen to the target back to the screen. A droid approached the target, Devon. 

“I’ve got an idea.” 

……..

“How does this even work?” Gree scanned the karaoke machine. It was a simple screen, with two microphones attached by a cord to the speakers below it. A keypad attached to it allowed them to select the song they wanted. 

“Leave it to me,” Cody said confidently. He typed in a few words, selecting the song he wanted. Trust Gree to not have been to a bar before. How did he even think he could complete this mission? 

Cody grabbed a microphone. He only had a small window of time for Barriss to succeed. The target’s accomplice had arrived. A similarly dressed smuggler in uniform. They happened to be seated nearby the painted couple, who were currently making out. 

He knew exactly what he had to do. Sing a song that would not only allow them to complete their mission but also make Barriss see that he was superior to his vod. The screen lit up behind him, counting down to the beat drop. 

“You’re insecure. Don’t know what for.” 

Gree grimaced. “Millions of songs at your fingertips and you picked this song?” He glanced at the screen as the lyrics displayed on it. 

Cody winked at him. There was no way his vod would sing along with him. Cheesy earthling songs were not his thing. He could barely hit the high notes in it. He could already see heads turning his way, cameras training on him. The perfect cover for Barriss. He got louder. “You’re turning heads when you walk through the door. Don’t need makeup~” 

“To be ordinary.” 

Cody froze. Wait. 

“Make your best mistakes.” Gree had grabbed the second microphone. His voice sounded sorrowful and sad. Like he was coaxing a lover to return to him. “‘Cause, we don’t have time to be sorry… So, baby be the life of the party….” 

Krif it. Cody glanced at the screen. He had forgotten this was the sing-off version. Created to sing by rivals in love. There were enough low notes in it for Gree to be able to keep up with him. 

Barriss raised her camera. 

“Baby, you light up my world like no one else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed~” Cody belted. 

Gree dropped to his knees. “And now that I’m without your kisses…. I’ll be needing stitches….” 

The target was handed a file. Gree and Cody kept singing, pulling out all their moves. The bar cheered, singing along with them. 

“...I know what you did last summer. Look me in the eyes, my lover….” 

“....And we danced all night, to the best song ever…” 

“Mercy…. Mercy….” 

Here came the last part of the song. Cody poured every fiber of his soul into it, determined. He couldn’t have Gree beat him. Not at this. Not when Gree had the worst singing voice out of all the Clones and when Cody had a chance to win the heart of Barriss. And potentially be a galactic hero by turning in a separatist smuggler. 

“I know I can treat you better-” He raised his hand, pointing it at Barriss. 

“Oh, everyone wanna steal my girl….” Gree sounded like he was screaming the lyrics, not singing. 

“Tell me why you are wasting time, on all your wasted crying.” 

“Oh just how fast the night changes~” Gree began. 

Cody dropped his microphone and ran. Sliding on his knees in front of Barriss, he finished, a hand extended to her. “And let me kiss you.” 

The bar went crazy. Barriss’s eyes widened, camera posed in front of her. “Cody!” She hissed. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

As the adrenaline died in his veins, as Gree came up behind him, Cody realized his mistake. He had drawn attention to Barriss and the shiny camera in her hands. He looked up at a sign just above her head. One that he’d failed to notice. ‘Warning’, it read. ‘No photography in Luna’s.’ Krif. 

He glanced over his shoulder. Devon was on his feet, speaking to a droid. He pointed at them. 

“And that is our cue to exit,” Gree said, pushing them onto their feet. They slid casually towards the exit. The door slid open. 

“HEY, STOP THEM!” Devon shouted, pointing at them. The bouncer droids heads swiveled towards them. A red light blinked over their heads. 

“Run!” 

They took off, hearing the shouts of Devon and the bouncers behind them. They ran because their lives depended on it. Barriss split up with them, to confuse their pursuers. Soon, the shouts became distant, and then not at all. 

They stopped at their rendezvous. The alleyway behind an abandoned motel about two miles from Luna’s. Cody slumped against the brick wall, checking behind them as Gree rested his hands on his knees, panting. Momentarily, Barriss ducked in behind them. Her bun had come loose, leaving her hair down in waves. She looked very pretty. “We lost them.” 

Cody exhaled in relief, extending his hand to Gree. Gree accepted it, allowing his vod to pull him up. He glanced at Barriss, expecting congratulations from her. The words died in his throat. While still very pretty, at a second glance, she looked angry. 

“Who has the camera?” She asked. 

Cody felt his face drain of color. 

Gree swore. 

They’d left the camera at Luna’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to a time in fanfiction where song fics were acceptable if albeit awkward. (They still are really bad but I couldn’t resist.) Song: A Shawn Mendes & One Direction Mashup by KHS


	5. Chapter 5

“I am more than disappointed in both of you.” 

“Barriss-” Gree began. 

“It’s Commander Offee,” She snapped. “To both of you.” She directed her last sentence at Cody as he opened his mouth. 

Ouch. 

“You both screwed up this mission. If you both hadn’t drawn attention to me-” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have exposed the camera,” Cody said.

He instantly regretted it as Barriss wheeled on him. “Excuse me?”

Cody averted his eyes. 

“Rex was right. I shouldn’t have brought you on this mission.” 

Double ouch. 

“And you.” Her ice-cold eyes were on Gree. “I trusted you to come up with a plan. How could you let him take point?” 

“I-” 

She didn’t let Gree defend himself. “You two are going to wait here. I’ll go see if I can salvage this mess. I'll be back in two hours.” She turned on her heel and grabbed onto a nearby ladder. It attached to a fire-escape about 4 feet off the ground above them. She scrambled up it and vaulted up to the rooftop. From there, she vanished into the night. It was just Cody and Gree, standing in their sweaty disguises, alone among trash cans and pavement. 

Cody cleared his throat. “You alright?” 

Gree sighed. He slid down so that his back was against the wall, stretching out his legs. “Sure. Nothing like the commander yelling to top off a night.” 

“Has she yelled at you before?” Cody asked.

Gree shrugged. “Once or twice. Nothing like this. She always cools off eventually. She’s just disappointed. It’s understandable.” 

Cody couldn’t picture Ahsoka yelling at her men. Maybe Anakin. Kenobi wouldn’t yell. Maybe at Anakin. But not at his men. It seemed… almost un-Jedi like to lose control of their emotions. Almost as if such a display of anger tapped into something darker. 

“Gree, what is it that made you like Barriss in the first place?” Cody blurted. 

Gree lowered his head, picking at the crumbling stone pavement. For a moment, Cody thought he wouldn’t answer. Then he spoke, his words tumbling out. “It’s hard not to. We all know the entire 501st legion is in love with Commander Tano. It’s not quite the same for the other female Jedi. They demand a certain respect. They are almost above us in a way. Commander Tano is different from Barriss. She’s loud and bright and determined. Barriss is quiet and thoughtful and--l ” 

“Gree-” Force help him, that was a lot of adjectives. 

“I started liking her more than my commander when she set a trooper's broken leg. The medic wasn’t around. She rolled up her sleeves and did it with care for him. As a human being. Not as an expendable soldier.” 

“I liked her when she laughed at my joke,” Cody said ruefully. It was clearer to him now that Gree’s feelings ran deeper than a crush. “It wasn’t even a good joke.” 

“I like her because she’s my commander. Just as the 501st like Commander Tano as theirs. I respect her. She’s beautiful, yes. But there’s more to her than that.” Gree clenched his fist. 

Cody felt a pang in his heart. He realized, much too late, that this was the wrong thing to compete over. That he shouldn’t have butted in on his vod’s relationship with his commander, just to make him look bad. It was one thing to compete over droid counts. Quite another to compete over hearts. “I’m sorry, vod. I shouldn’t have come along.” 

Gree lifted his head and stared at him in bewilderment. “What?” 

“I screwed up this mission.” Cody pointed at himself. “If I hadn’t come along, you could be relaxing at some hotel with Barriss with your evidence.” 

“No, we needed you. We wouldn’t have got the pictures if you didn’t come up with your plan!” 

“You would have come up with a better plan without me!” Barriss had been very clear on that point. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my vod?” Gree deadpanned. 

Cody laughed and settled down beside him. “I’m not saying that you’re always right.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

“But, I was wrong to take this mission as if it was a competition.” Cody held his gaze. 

“Apology accepted.” They clasped hands and shook on it. 

“No more competing over pretty Commanders?” Gree asked wryly. 

“No more.” Cody agreed. 

Gree looked up at the sky. “We have about an hour or two before we ship out. Barriss should be back by then. We should at least try for some shut-eye.” 

“I’ll take first watch,” Cody told him. “Lean your head on me.” 

Gree cracked a small smile. “I remember now how you got your name.” He let the memories rest in the air. Cody meant pillow in Kamino. So named for the amount of vod that fell asleep on his shoulders. If you had nightmares, you went to Cody’s bunk to sleep. Even a trainer had fallen asleep on his shoulder once. Rumors among the 212th said that even General Kenobi had taken a nap on Cody’s shoulders before. Cody refused to confirm or deny the rumors. He couldn’t betray his General's trust. 

“They called you Gree because you were so agreeable.” Cody snorted. “Honestly, I never got that.”  
“Shut up before I punch you.” 

“Shut up before I make you lay your head on the ground.” 

…...

Barriss returned two hours later, empty-handed. She didn’t acknowledge the troopers, striding ahead of them as they wound through the dark streets back to the shuttle bus. It was empty, as it was their trip in, but Barriss picked a seat in the back. Far away from her disgraced troopers. Gree and Cody elected to sit together, squishing into one booth. 

Ahsoka and Rex appeared just as it was about to take off. They slipped into a booth in front of Cody and Gree. Unlike their friends, they didn’t sport dark bags under their eyes. They must have gotten a good night's sleep somewhere. 

Ahsoka placed a small duffle bag on the table. “How was your mission?” She asked brightly. 

Cody and Gree glowered at her. Her chipper voice was the last thing they wanted to hear. Cody was counting the minutes until he could escape the shuttle and make his rotten report. Probably get a few demerits from it. Gree would probably suffer worse, as he served directly under Barriss and her Master. 

“They lost the camera,” Barriss called. Her voice was tight with anger. Gree winced at the sound of it. 

Ahsoka reached into her bag and pulled out an object. “You mean…. This camera?” Ahsoka displayed the silver device. 

Barriss leaped up from her seat. “You found it! How?” She demanded. 

Ahsoka handed over the device to her friend. “Finished up early at our mission, so we came to check up on you guys. Saw your target running out the door with some droids. Rex here spotted the camera so we picked it up for you.”

All the anger in Barriss’s face had vanished. She dragged Ahsoka away to another booth to analyze its contents. Cody turned in relief to Rex. “Thanks, vod.” 

“Yeah,” Gree echoed. “We owe you one.” 

Rex nodded at them. He turned his head, looking at the Jedi. “Anytime.” 

Cody frowned, studying his vod. He looked about the same as he did yesterday. The credit necklace was gone, likely stuffed in a pocket somewhere. What really attracted his attention was a splotch of purple paint across Rex’s neck. 

It was probably nothing. Cody pushed it from his mind and settled back in his seat. He’d try to get a nap in. Before he returned to base and got shipped out to another battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, class, when you mix blue and red…. what color do you get??? ;)
> 
> Thank yall for sticking around for the ending! As always, I am considering the possibility of bonus chapters and spin-offs as I expand the world of Rexsoka(Platonic or romantic) and Clone fan-lore. I appreciate all the support from yall. While this story is done, I probably have about two or three bonus chapters in the work to add to it. (One from Barriss’s pov and then the contents of Rex and Ahsoka’s mission). Subscribe or follow or bookmark if you’re interested in that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter_What was said in the Shuttle Refresher

“What is your opinion on attachments?” 

Ahsoka had stretched her legs out against the wall, checking the buckles on her boots. She was dressed like a mechanic. A wrench poked out of the back pocket of her navy blue jumpsuit. She and Barriss were squeezed into the single woman’s refresher located on the shuttle bus to touch up their disguises for the mission. The Clone Troopers awaited them outside it. It was rather small, with a single stall for a toilet. A double sink and wide mirror held Barriss’s attention as well as it did Ahsoka’s bag. Barriss had stored her touchup supplies in it as her mission didn’t allow for excess. 

“Attachments?” Barriss dabbed more powder across her nose. Frowned at her reflection. She looked more human than Mirlian, but it wasn’t enough. She would have to layer on the stuff thicker than she liked in order to cover up the diamond pattern across her nose and cheeks. She barely paid Ahsoka’s question any mind. 

Ahsoka, knowing her so well, tried again. “You’ve never even thought about it?”

Barriss disliked how casual her outfit was. A thin jacket and a pair of black plants? She had expected a clubbing dress. The only thing bar-like about her was the pretty hair clip allotted for her hair. Which would not be even seen because of the red hood attached to her jacket. A hoodie as Ahsoka called it. Barriss made a mental note to complain to the head of disguises about receiving more mission appropriate clothing. “I am a Jedi Knight. There are more important things for me to focus on.”  
“Such as?” Ahsoka leaned back against the door frame, her arms folded. 

“Such as ending the war. Leading my men. Learning better ways to heal. Protecting those who cannot protect their own.” She turned towards Ahsoka. “You know attachments are not allowed in the Jedi code- ” 

“Yes, I know.” Ahsoka sounded impatient. Almost distant although she was inches away from her. “You aren’t even attached to your Master?”

“A Master and Padawan relationship is different. It is that of a mentor and a mentee. If one were to fall from the order, that relationship would be no more.” Barriss looked at her friend with pity. Master Skywalker clearly put some unique thoughts into Ashoka’s head. He really shouldn’t have been granted a padawan. Then again, Master Qui-gon Jinn trained two padawans in his lifespan. He hadn’t always followed the code as well as the council would have liked. Despite the other padawan’s turn to the dark side, Master Kenobi had turned out well enough to be granted a council position. What is she to judge the inner workings of the force? “Friendships are not the same as attachments. An attachment is when you put your friendship or desires above your duty. You should know this.” 

Barriss watched her reaction curiously. There must be a reason for this line of questioning. Did she suspect that a friendship was turning into an attachment? Ahsoka was close with only a few. Masters Plo Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Barriss herself. All Jedi and above suspicion. 

Captain Rex. 

Barriss remembered now. Ahsoka had a close bond with Master Skywalker’s second in command. Seeking him out after missions, training together, watching each other's backs in battle. She didn’t quite understand it. Barriss maintained a professional relationship with her Clone Troopers. She granted a few trusted troopers permission to use her first name, (Commanders Cody and Gree), but only if they stayed in her good graces. Commander Gree served more under her Master Luminara than herself. She considered herself on friendly terms with him. He would sacrifice his life for hers in battle, but she was not expected to do the same. No attachments. Just business. Barriss liked it that way. 

Barriss had a suspicion that Ahsoka’s relationship with Rex was developing into something more. Nothing concrete to back it up. She didn’t have a lot of interactions with Ahsoka and the Captain. Once, she caught her friend's gaze lingering on him… but that didn’t warrant an accusation. They were going on a mission together, but Barriss didn’t have clearance to question Ahsoka on it. 

“Why do you ask?” 

She found nothing illuminating in Ahsoka. Her force shield was up, and any attempts to poke her with the force would be futile. Her face was equally stony as she responded. “Just curious. Ready?” 

Barriss stole a quick glance at herself in the mirror. A foreign version of herself stared back. Barriss missed her tattoos and dark hood already. She pushed aside the questions brimming inside her and faced her friend with determination. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter exists to prove that Gree and Cody had absolutely no chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Rex examined himself in the mirror. His amber eyes stared back at him, framed by blood-red paint. His entire body was covered in it, from his neck and forearms to the edge of his blond hair. Not just his body. He’d donned a red pair of pants and shirt and added some paint onto that as well. He looked a bit like a warrior. A madman. Or if the shade was a bit darker like he’d been doused in a bottle of ketchup. 

“Ahsoka?”

Her voice came from the bedroom. “Yeah?” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“What else are we supposed to do? We managed the shipment, didn’t we?” 

Rex glanced at the empty jug of red paint. It lay on the countertop with smudgy red fingertips dotted around it. He’d already stained a few towels trying to clean up the mess before giving up. They’d finished their mission early. Just a routine checking up on the transport ships. “We could report back to base.” 

“And miss a chance to dress up and spy on our friends?” Ahsoka poked her head through the door. She looked like Rex... just covered in navy blue paint. Even her montrals had received a coating, covering her white and grey rings. It had been her idea to get a hotel room next to Luna’s. Rex thought that he could take a rare nap on the softest bed he’d ever laid on, the little minx had produced two jugs of paint. It was her idea to disguise themselves and make sure their superior's mission went well. Rex couldn’t say no to her, no matter how tempting the bed was. And somehow, covered in the sticky paint, she managed to look like something other than modeling clay or wayward condiments. She looked exotic. Sensual. 

Her eyes lit up the sight of him. Rex found himself straightening under her scrutiny, shoving his thoughts down. “You look great.” 

Rex scoffed. Hiding his pleasure at her compliment. “You must like ketchup then.” 

She rolled her eyes and slipped away. He had to step double time to keep up with her, as they exited the room and clanged down the stairs. They stepped out a back door into the alleyway, across from the brick exterior of Luna’s. Its walls seemed to shake with the vibrations of the music inside. A back door was almost hidden from street view by a tall green dumpster. They made their way towards it. 

“You didn’t get any paint on the credit, did you?” She said lightly. Like it meant nothing. He was slightly surprised it had taken her this long to question him about the credit. He hadn’t missed the way she’d looked at him after seeing it. Like she didn’t drop that credit into his palm two weeks ago after a quick kiss. This was the first time they’d been alone together since that day. Anakin had kept her busy. No time for fairytales. Or discussion about how a kiss could change their relationship. 

Rex studied her. The navy paint hid the darkening of her montrals. A sign that he’d learned signaled embarrassment in his commander. Her face turned away so he couldn’t read her facial expressions. “No. I put it in my pocket.” 

“Good.” She reached for the door handle. 

He covered her hand with his, stopping her. He kept his voice low, in an attempt to control the emotion in his voice. “I… can get rid of it if you don’t like it.” 

“Don’t. It looks good on you.” Ahsoka said. Her voice had that low monotone quality. Like his own. It almost encouraged him to say more, if she would just look at him. It was not to be. She opened the door. 

They slipped into the booming club music and multicolor lights. Despite the crowd of bodies, Rex spotted his vod easily. Gree and Cody rested by the bar counter. Glasses of Corellian whiskey at their elbows. Cody said something to Gree as he scanned the crowd, looking for their target. Commander Offee had seated herself almost directly in front of the bar’s karaoke machine. She paid no one any mind. Rex could see that by the multiple full glasses at her side.

Her gaze was fixated on a man almost diagonal from her. She’d draw attention if she kept it up. Perhaps this was her first stealth mission? He cleared his throat and glanced at Ahsoka. “What’s our move?” 

“Sorry?” Her attention was on her fellow Jedi. 

“We didn’t really discuss what we were going to be doing.” Rex scowled at a male twi-lek who raised his drink in Ahsoka’s direction. He was surrounded by a mixed company of male species whose eyes were also passing in appreciation over the Jedi. Not only was he not getting any sleep, but he also had to protect his commander from sleazy drunks. Terrific. 

“Barriss hasn’t detected my force signature,” Ahsoka said. She grinned up at him, her white teeth out of place on her blue face. “Wanna get a drink?” 

Ah. They would pretend to be ‘normal’ patrons while avoiding detection. He kept himself as close as appropriate as they made their way to the bar counter. A Rodian was tending it, deep in conversation with a Twi-lek dancer. 

He waved the Rodian over. “A shot of Corellian whiskey.” 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Ahsoka said. Rex frowned. He doubted she’d ever had anything stronger than a Shirley Temple before. It’d likely knock her out. The Rodian took their orders with comment. 

“Strong drink for someone your size,” Cody commented. Gree glanced at them and then looked away. Their appearance had drawn his attention. They weren’t dressed in the club’s casual/scanty look. They had an almost naked look as the paint was caked over their clothing and skin. Ahsoka especially. Her jumpsuit had already been tight before the paint. His vod looked Ahsoka up and down, approval in their eyes. Rex felt a surge of anger through his veins. 

“I like it strong.” Her lips curved. Rex felt her against him as she pivoted, swiveling her hips. She didn’t sound like the Ashoka he knew. Her voice had a seductive quality that sent a shiver down Rex’s spine. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” 

Cody’s eyes brightened at the innuendo. Rex slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her body close to him. Away from his vod. She was warm and the dry paint crumbled under his grasp. She leaned into him, her head tipping back so that a pair of cerulean eyes glinted up at him. 

“Are you jealous?” That seductive smile was for him now. Taunting him. Her hand upon his jaw. Her fingernails pressing into his skin, mixing the paint, drawing him closer to her. Rex could close the distance. Try something a little longer, deeper than that quick kiss that haunted his dreams.

He ripped his eyes from hers to his curious vod. He glared at them. 

He could hear Cody’s voice in his head now, mocking him. He hadn’t forgotten his vod’s speech by the fire. He pushed the thought of it away. Who was Cody to tell him off about attraction and respect? He forced himself between Gree and Barriss just so he could get closer to the Jedi. The way he was looking at Ahsoka…. 

Cody’s eyes darted away from them, focusing on the counter. Avoiding Rex’s eye. Rationally, Rex knew that Cody never looked at Ahsoka like that when she was commanding them. It meant her disguise was working. But the rage wasn’t subsiding. It wanted to punch Cody, pummel him to the ground, make him really sorry for even daring to look at his commander like that.

The Rodian placed the shots in front of them. Rex chugged it. Ashoka scooped up the second one before he could prevent her. 

“See you, boys.” Ashoka blew them a kiss as Rex guided her away. To a shadowy corner where they could speak without being paid much attention. There he plucked the shot from her hand and downed it. He set it on a nearby table with a decisive click. 

“Aw c’mon Rex-” 

“After that little demonstration, I don’t think you need any liquid courage.” He told her firmly. 

“Demonstration?” Her anonymity seemed to be giving her strength. Playing dumb, like she wanted him to say it. “I don’t understand.”

“The... flirting.” He forced the words out. He couldn’t keep the rage from his voice. He needed to cool off. To shoot something or punch a wall or anything to get back under his control.

She raised her eyebrows. 

“You and Cody.” That stupid air kiss and his vod’s eyes. 

“Funny,” She said. “I only remember flirting with you.” 

His arm was still around her waist. Her light blue eyes are on him. She’s inches away from him, like that time he pinned her against the wall for withholding the story from him. A misunderstanding then. Not this time. 

“Oh,” Rex said stupidly. 

“You are jealous,” She laughed, resting a hand on his chest. “And for what? Cody would never look at me like that if he knew who I am.” 

“He still had no business looking at you like that,” Rex muttered. He tried fixing his eyes away from her as if that would remove her from his proximity. She took his jaw in her other hand, forcing him to look at her. 

“You look at me like that no matter what I am,” She whispered. “Tell me, Rex, why are you wearing that credit?” 

He leaned into her touch so that their foreheads touched. He’d convinced one of the mechanics to bore a hole in it. Stolen a strong piece of string from Kix’s triage station. He’d spent days wondering how to explain it to her. Crafting a perfect speech in his mind. But now that the moment was here, Rex found himself stumbling. “‘Cause you gave it to me. And I didn’t want to forget what happened…. even if we never talked about it again.” 

Her eyes softened. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I was thinking that we could do more than talk,” Rex murmured. 

Rex didn’t remember who closed the distance first. Or how long that kiss lasted. Or how long the next one did. Or even when they stopped kissing. Thank the force Ahsoka had been put in charge of writing the report. Rex wouldn’t have been able to explain how they got the camera or where they went after retrieving it even if his life depended upon it. 

They still had a lot of talking and figuring out to do. Rex was sure of that. But he was also sure that for as long as he lived, there would always be Rex and Ahsoka. 

Inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last bonus chapter! Thank you all for the support and the reviews! I’m working on plotting a new long fic idea and there should be some more bonus chapters on ‘The Betting Circle’ coming soon. Also if you like Obitine fics, go check out ‘most ardently” by Katierosefun. It’s a pride and prejudice au and I absolutely cannot wait for the next update.   
> Have a great day!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story falls in the same universe as ‘Just a Fairytale’ and ‘Cheating Death’, two of my other Star Wars Clone war fics. I have to revisit my notes to see if it fits into the ‘Betting Circle’’s universe. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


End file.
